The present disclosure relates generally to well drilling operations and, more particularly, to systems and methods for determining gravity toolface and inclination in a rotating downhole tool.
In certain subterranean operations it may be beneficial to determine the rotational orientation and inclination of a downhole tool position in a borehole. In drilling operations that require steering the drill bit to a particular target, knowing the inclination and orientation of the drill bit may be essential. A gravity toolface measurement may be used to determine the rotational orientation of a downhole tool relative to the high side of a borehole. Accelerometers may be used for gravity toolface and inclination measurements, but any rotation of the tool during the measurement process may skew the measurements. This is particularly problematic in rotary steerable drilling systems, where electronics are located in a rotating portion of the drilling assembly. Current methods for correcting the rotational skew in the measurements typically require up to six accelerometers disposed in multiple radial and or axial locations along a tool.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.